Quill and Ink
by Qster13
Summary: Quill and ink, two materials meant to be used together, they complement one another. Like objects two people will often complement one another, allowing their best features to show through and allow one another to be complete. Sometimes two people who are seemingly different can be far more alike than we realize, if only we take the time to read their story.


**Author's Note: First of all I would like to thank those who have come this far and started reading this story, it really means a lot to me because of the time I spend writing and coming up with new ideas. Second I would like to apologize to my readers for my very long, absence. Life has gotten in the way and I have been very busy with school work, and my music studies. I will try as hard as I can to update somewhat regularly, I am hoping that this works this time, if it doesn't please be assured I am trying to make things work and I have by no means abandoned my writing.**

**A Quick Note on my Other Stories: For those of you who have read them, or are reading them. A few days ago my laptop suffered an unfortunate accident and was basically destroyed. We were able to save my hard drive, but we will not be able to get any of my files off of it for awhile. Unfortunately the next few chapters for my other stories were saved to that computer, so I have no access to them for awhile, and I would hate to completely start from square one on those again. **

**On This Story: First off this is set in the same universe as my other three stories. In this universe the characters are all mostly the same, but I have altered Minerva's age to place her in the same age group as the Marauders. I have always pictured her as a younger woman than what I have seen in the films so I chose to write her as such in my stories. I try to keep my writing somewhat close to the original, but for the purpose of this work of fiction things will not be 100% accurate, and some things will be altered to make the story work. Since so many people asked questions about how things came to be in my other stories I have decided to write this as a prequel which will start from the very beginning, and go from there. For those who have not yet read my other stories this one may be read without the others; for those who have read my other stories, this one should serve to explain a lot. **

**I apologize for my long windedness, so now onto the story. **

* * *

A tall thin man dressed completely in black stood outside the imposing doors of what would soon be his new home. He was a handsome man of twenty-one, but his difficult life had aged him beyond his years. The horrors he had seen and dealt with in the past few years alone would surpass those of even the most experienced auror. The stories he could tell would undoubtedly cause someone of weak constitution to faint dead away. Yet here he stood nervous about what would await him within the vast hallways of the castle before him.

Although the last time he had been here was only a few years ago, it seemed as if it had been decades. How long ago it now seemed since he was here as a student, how times had changed since then, and not for the better. Looking back he wished he could do it all over again, and reverse the mistakes he had made. If only he had never insulted Lily Potter, if only that vile word had never escaped his lips. He had cursed himself many times over for even thinking about it, let alone saying it out loud, but what was done was done, and he could never reverse the damage he had caused. The only thing he could do was hope that the job he was about to undertake would be worth it, and that he might save her from a terrible fate.

As he approached the doors to the school he gulped nervously hoping beyond hope that this new position would not be as terrible as he feared it would be. Upon reaching the doors he reached out to open one, but before he could do so it was opened from the inside by the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus I see you have arrived safely." Said Albus wearily reaching out to shake Severus' hand "I trust the journey here was a pleasant one." Though Albus smiled when he said this, the normal twinkle in his eyes was not present.

As calm and collected as Albus Dumbledore was Severus could tell that he still did not trust him completely, and probably would not for a long while, if at all. Severus could not blame him for this, had he been in the same position as Albus he probably would have acted in the same manner. He was a now former death eater, he would never be able to escape the stigma that came with that title, people would not care that he was no longer one of them, that he had renounced the evil of Voldemort, they would only care that he was once one of his followers. Although he was a different man than he was when he had joined them he would never be able to free himself of that horrible title, or the indelible mark it left on his arm.

"The trip went well headmaster, the train ride revived many old memories of my school days." Severus replied, hoping he had provided an adequate response.

"Very good." Said the headmaster, still appraising Severus. "Now if you will follow me to my office we can finalize our business, and I can give you the information you will require for your new position."

Severus quickly followed the headmaster as he hurried down hallways, up staircases, and through secret passageways. At last they arrived at the gargoyle Severus knew guarded the headmaster's office.

"Peppermint humbug" Albus said, immediately the gargoyle jumped aside and the staircase to his office was revealed. "Remember that password Severus, I assure you it will be useful later on."

Albus led Severus into his large office, which now played host to even more delicate instruments and knickknacks than the last time Severus had been here. Severus was always awed every time he entered the headmaster's office, he enjoyed all of the different knickknacks that adorned the many shelves and tables in here and he felt that the décor truly was a reflection on the man this office belonged to. Alas he was not here to admire Dumbledore's collection of unique instruments and he had to get to the task at hand.

Albus led Severus to his desk and took a seat behind it, he gestured to one of the comfortable chairs facing the desk for Severus to take a seat. "Severus, we have a lot of business to discuss tonight, very serious business at that. I hope you will understand how much work all of this will be for you." Albus said seriously "Being a teacher and a double spy will not be an easy undertaking, but I have confidence that you will succeed."

Severus took this as the warning he knew it was, he must succeed and do everything in his power to make certain that things went well. He would not, could not fail, if he did he knew there would be grave consequences for him. " I am well aware of what an undertaking this will be headmaster, and I am prepared to do whatever you require of me." Severus replied.

"I am glad to hear it." Said the headmaster giving Severus one last glance before reaching into his desk. "In that case you have a contract to sign." Albus placed the long piece of parchment on his desk and handed Severus an eagle feather quill with which to sign it.

Severus quickly read over the contract and signed it with a flourish of his quill. He knew that in doing so he might have signed his own death warrant, but he also knew his chances to be a free man and to clear his name were better with Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Severus I am very glad to welcome you to the staff of Hogwarts, and to the Order of the Phoenix. It is an honor to have such a gifted potions master amongst us, your services should prove to be invaluable to both the school and the Order." Albus said smiling again. " You will come to all Order meetings if at all possible, in addition to keeping up your guise as a death eater in Voldemort's camp, I expect you to report everything to me, and I will give you information to present to your former master. In regards to your school related activities I trust that you will raise the bar and help bring these students up to the next level in their potions. I dare say they have not been working nearly as hard as they should be. I also trust that you will be willing to collaborate with our Mediwitch Madame Pomfrey, and our Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout. As Potions Master, your unique skills and talents will be needed throughout the year to brew potions needed at the school."

"I am very happy to do anything you request of me headmaster, I am at your service." Severus said humbly, hoping that the headmaster would truly understand how much he wanted to help, and how he truly had changed.

"Very well then Severus, now that everything is settled why don't I have a house elf take you to your rooms? You can start settling in and begin work on your lesson plans for this coming term. The rest of the staff is not due to arrive for a few more days so that should give you enough time to readjust yourself to life at Hogwarts, and help you remember how to get around the school. As there are so few of us here right now I will have a house elf bring food to your rooms tonight for dinner." Said Albus standing up and shaking Severus' hand one last time. " I hope you enjoy your time here, and that the position is worth your while."

"Thank you headmaster." Said Severus shaking the older man's hand "I am sure my time here will be very enjoyable, and I am excited to begin working for you."

Albus wished Severus good luck once more and summoned a house elf to lead Severus to his new rooms. As he left the headmaster's office Severus could not help but wonder what lay in store for him, and what possibilities this job held.

**Remember to leave a review if you like it!**


End file.
